The New Hero
by victoriousfan22
Summary: Andromeda was always unique but when her teachers attack her it sets off a chain reaction that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you guys like it. Summary: Andromeda is the first daughter of Poseidon (A/N: I'm not sure if that's true but just go along with me); the first son and daughter of a god gets a gift from every god. After Andromeda was born the gods celebrated her birth on Olympus and gifted her with talents. Her talents will be revealed throughout the story. This takes place after TLO and I do not own the PJO series.**

_Chapter 1 I Have a Dream and Psychopath Teachers Attack Me_

It was my last day of 6th grade nothing could go wrong, right? Wrong! Of course nothing goes right with me. Let me explain something to you. You see my name is Andromeda (but most people call me Annie), like the Greek myth, I'm dyslexic and ADHD. I do ok at school, but I get kicked out of a school every three years. Preschool-1st, 1st-3rd and my due was this year. I was hoping for the best this year (which is not to get kicked out). I have black hair down to my shoulders and sea green eyes. It's just me and Mom living in Manhattan, New York. My average score is a C-. Anyway, I was in English class when things got weird. Ms. Em, just to let you know always wears really, really dark sunglasses and always wears a hat but none of her hair shows, was teaching us expressions when she suddenly whipped around to the face class.

"So, class have you ever seen me without my hat or glasses?" she asked the class.

"No," we all answered nervously. She had creeped everyone out all year.

"Do you want to see?" she asked us.

"Yes," we said uncertainly. Despite the fact she creeps us out we were all curious as to what she looked like without the hat and glasses.

"Okay," she said. But as she said this she started to change. I had the feeling I should look down, so I did. I heard a rasping sound from about where 's head should be. I was tempted to look at her, but I knew I shouldn't. So I settled for looking at her hands. They had gnarled claws and I saw them coming towards me. I gulped.

"Now, honey look up. Don't be a pawn of the gods." she said, no not said but purred, to me. If I hadn't been so scared I would've been really confused, you know with the whole "pawn of the gods" thing because I didn't believe in any god, so yeah. Well anyway, I had the strange urge to look up but I knew if I did I'd be gone for good.

But, then something really strange happened Ms. Em said, "Wake up, Andromeda. You're going to be late to school it's your last week, hon."

I opened my eyes in a daze, I took a shake breath and I realized it had just been a dream. I sighed in relief, but it had seemed so real. I shook my head and pushed it to the back of my head. I got up and started to get dressed. Once I was done getting dressed, eating breakfast, brushing my hair, and brushing my teeth I got my backpack ready said and went to my bus stop. I waited for about five minutes before the bus pulled up. Me and two other kids got in. This was the second bus stop on the way to school so there were never many kids on the bus. Normally about ten and we had to wait well the bus went around for an hour to pick up other kids. I sat in my normal seat next to my best friend, Meadow.

"Hey, Meadow," I said once I sat down.

"Hi, Annie," she said.

"So, how was your weekend?" I asked her.

"Good. You?"

"Fine. But last night I had the creepiest dream ever."

"What was it?"

"Well, Ms. Em turned into a… thing and the weirdest part was she said 'Don't be a pawn of the gods'. It freaked me out," I explained to her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. I kind of wish I hadn't told her, I didn't want her to worry. She was already a stressed out person; she looked like she'd be held back a couple of years cause she was the only one in sixth grade who had acne, and she was crippled. She had a note excusing her from gym; Meadow walked with a limp and had crutches.

Anyway, she was muttering to herself saying "Oh no. This is not good. This is so not good." We didn't talk for the rest of the bus ride. The bus finally arrived at Statue of Liberty Middle School. We walked to our lockers in silence. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"You okay Meadow? You seem nervous," I said clearly concerned.

"Hmm… oh yeah I'm fine just spaced out a bit. 'Kay?" she said to me.

I sighed and said "Kay."

First period went fine. But after second I saw Kelly picking on a poor kid. I absolutely hated bullies, which meant I loathed Kelly. I pushed through the ring of bystanders that had started to form by the water fountains.

"You're pathetic. You can't even call yourself a loser you're so stupid," Kelly was saying to her.

"Kelly lay off her. She's probably already traumatized from just looking at your face, I know I am," I said to her as the small girl Kelly was picking on ran over to the sidelines.

"Why you little troll! Who do you think you are?" she yelled angrily.

"Someone with a brain. Unlike a certain blonde in front of me," I said with a smirk.

She was livid now then she smirked and said, "Well at least my dad didn't abandon me and my mom because we were pathetic."

She had hit a nerve there. My hands were in a fist so tight it would of squeezed the life out if anything. My mind went blank and there was the sound of waves in my ears.

When suddenly she was dripping wet and sitting in the fountain.

"Andromeda pushed me!" Kelly screamed. Everyone else was in a stunned silence and then whispers broke out

"Did you see that-"

"It's like the water-"

"Reached out and grabbed her,"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but my math teacher, Dr. Thorn, must've known what was going on because he said "In my classroom now, Miss Moore."

I did the safe thing and said, "Yes sir," I sighed and headed to the classroom. When I got there I sat down in a desk. After a few minutes of waiting he stormed in and stood in front of me.

"Well, how long do you think you could've stayed hidden from us?" he said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in a small voice. Suddenly, Ms. Em came in and said, "What do you think your doing?" to Dr. Thorn. "She's mine," she spat at him in a menacing voice.

Seeing as he couldn't win a fight against her he said, "How about we kill her together." Dr. Thorn started to change into a lion only with his head and Ms. Em changed to the creature in my dreams. Holy Cow! Thing only got weirder from there. My Latin teacher, Mr. Dorsey, appeared in the doorway in his wheelchair and threw me a tiny gold thing, but when I grabbed it from the air it was a four foot bronze sword. Cool. But, I didn't get a chance to admire it because something came flying at me. I hit the deck but that did no good. It hit my inner calf and kept going up like when a plane crashes and keeps going. I screamed. Dr. Thorn came flying at me but I lifted my sword and swung it at him. I hit him and he turned to dust. My breath was shaky and heavy, my leg was bleeding, and my eyesight was going blurry. I looked around but Ms. Em was gone. And then I realized who she was, she was Medusa and Dr. Thorn was a manticore, and they had meant to kill me. With that pleasant thought in my head I passed out hurt and bleeding.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll try to update soon but Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Life sucks sometimes

**Hey guys. Sorry about the first chapter. I know it was a lot like the first chapter of **_**The Lightning Thief**_**. My disclaimer is on the first chapter and I don't own **_**Cinderella**_**. And I would like to thank AnonymousTypster for reviewing and giving me advice. I'm really sorry about the late update I've been really busy lately and I had writer's block for this chapter. So here's the second chapter.**

_Life sucks sometimes_

I woke up to a bright light. _Oh no,_ I thought, _I'm dead._ I thought for a while then decided _Oh well._ Then I noticed all the noise; at that point I figured I wasn't really dead. I don't think it was really all that loud, but I think I had a migraine so all the racket just made my head hurt really badly. The first thing I heard was a loud _beep beep_. Then I heard all the people talking. One voice was my mother's**. **The other was unfamiliar. I figured I was in the hospital so the other voice was probably the doctor or the nurse. I opened my eyes again and blinked a few times, after a little bit everything came into focus. I saw an IV cord hooked up to my arm and I saw the monitor supervising my heartbeat. I looked over at my mom and smiled. She smiled back and sighed with relief. She said, "Oh thank god you're okay, Annie. I was so worried about you."

There are a few things that you should know about my mom. First, her name is Stephanie Moore and she was the best mother ever. She never raised her voice at me, even if I was difficult to manage. She never let me get out of line. And she understood me, which was nice cause most parents don't understand the stress of being a kid. I mean adults have life harder than kids, but teens have it hard, too. Second, her childhood sucked. Her parents had died in a plane crash; she was actually in it to when she was a baby but somehow survived. She supposedly had an older sister, but social services had never tracked her down or any other living relatives. So, she had to live in the foster care system for her whole life. Finally, she had brown hair; bluish-green eyes, and is a really beautiful person all together.

I smiled at her again and saw that my left leg was in a cast. "Why is my leg in a cast?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. "You got a really deep cut on your leg. And I have some bad news. The school said that two teachers disappeared and everyone claims it was your fault. So… you can't come back next year," Mom said to me. I felt so disappointed; I really had thought that I could get through more than three years at this school. _Okay, _I thought, _someone has it worse than me so don't feel bad for myself, feel bad for whoever is the poor_ _soul is who has it worse than me._

"It's okay Mom. I'm not disappointed.What happened? How did I get in the hospital? How long will I have my cast on?" I asked.

"I'm not sure how you got your cut. But a teacher walked into Dr. Thorn's classroom and saw you lying there bleeding. So, he called 911 and they took you in an ambulance. You're going to have the cast on for two weeks. After you get your cast off you're going to a camp that your father wanted you to go to," Mom said to me. She smiled in a sort of sad way. I was surprised when she mentioned my father. We hardly talk about him; she would always get a far away look in her eyes and then abruptly change the subject. And when she would talk about him she would say little but it was nice to know something new about him.

"Why would my dad want me to go to a camp?" I asked.

"Well, it's for kids like you," she said to me.

"You mean stupid," I said to her in a gloomy tone.

"No, more like extraordinary," she smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

A few hours later they let me out of the hospital. I had to use crutches until I got my cast off. I walked into the waiting room and saw Meadow sitting there. When she saw me she got a wide smile and said, "Oh thank gods you're okay. I thought you were going to die, Annie. What happened?" She got up and walked out with us. Apparently she had come with my mom to the hospital. We were in the car when she said, "What happened in Thorn's, anyway?" At first I couldn't remember, but then it all came back to me. How Ms. Em had really been Medusa and Thorn had been a manticore (You're probably wondering why I know about the Greek myths, well when I was little my mom would read them to me for bedtime stories). They had tried to kill me and almost succeeded. But why? At the moment I wasn't sure, but I would find out soon enough. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to say to them without sounding crazy.

"Umm… Thorn was going to chew me out for dousing Kelly. He remembered that he needed something so he left me in there. I got up and my leg got caught on something sharp and was deeply cut. When I saw all the blood I passed out," I lied to them. I felt bad for lying to them, but I don't think I could tell them what really happened. Mom would have a heart attack if she knew. And Meadow would have a nervous break down. No, I couldn't tell them.

k k k

When we got to our building complex on North 49th street there was a guy with black hair and bright green eyes who looked around 17 years old and a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes who looked around the same age as the guy. They seemed to be fighting about something. Both of them were using hand motions like they were agitated. When I walked by to go into the edifice they stopped talking and looked at me.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something. I just need to get into my building," I said to them because I felt bad for interrupting them. The blonde girl studied me a little then her eyes widened a bit, she glanced between the guy and me. I looked at him too and wow we looked a lot a like, probably just a coincidence.

She smiled and said, "Oh no it's okay. You didn't interrupt anything. My boyfriend and I were just talking about going to see a friend but we decided to see him later." I knew immediately she was lying, I could just tell when someone is lying even if they're a good liar.

"Okay. Umm… I…well bye," I said awkwardly and walked (if you consider being on crutches walking) into the building wondering what they were talking about before I came. I mean if they really had been talking about going to see a friend then why stop a conversation because I walked by. Whatever. My mom and Meadow walked in shortly after me.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Meadow said.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Monday, still."

"Oh, thanks."

I hadn't really been sure what day it had been. I hadn't known if I had been out for one hour or one day.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said.

"Wanna watch _Cinderella_?"

She laughed and said, "Sure. Why not?"

We walked into my apartment on the 2nd floor. I went to put in the movie and make a large bowl of popcorn. We had a routine to watch a movie: I made the popcorn and started the movie and Meadow put the blankets and pillows on the couch and got two sleeping bags out for when we went to sleep. My mom didn't care if I had a sleepover with Meadow. As long as we had lights turned out and no talking at 10:00 pm we were fine. Like I said before best mom ever. After the movie it was 9:30 pm. We rolled out the sleeping bags and sat on them and talked. We finally decided to play truth or dare.

"Annie, truth or dare?" Meadow asked me.

"Umm, truth."

"Okay, who do you think is the cutest guy in school?"

"Umm… I don't know… Oh, I know. Eric Parson. He's pretty hot," I waggled my eyebrows and we both burst out laughing. We played truth or dare for a while then went to bed. My nightmare tonight was the worst one yet. I was in a shop with a bunch of broken statues and some had graffiti on them. Then I saw Ms. Em er, Medusa with her shades and hat on. She was sitting down with a hydra curled up by her.

"Andromeda won't get away from me next time. The gods will regret ever allowing the child to live. But, fortunately for me they did and she will be the key to the crumbling of Olympus," she cackled and pet the hydra on the head. I came up with the most random thought _Medusa has a pet hydra. Weird_. Then a rustling came from outside and a guy and girl about 20 years old came stumbling inside. Medusa smiled and said, "Welcome my dears. Have a seat. You look like tired travelers maybe you would enjoy some food."

They nodded and sat down with a look of relief on their faces. Medusa cooked some hamburgers and fries and brought them out to the couple. They ate like they hadn't eaten in a month. Maybe they hadn't eaten in a month, I don't know.

"You know you two have such wonderful looks. I'm a sculptor and most of my sculptures have been ruined. Maybe you could do a pose for me," Medusa purred to them. They nodded and Medusa directed them in a pose. "Now the face is the hardest to get so smile for me," they smiled and Medusa took off her sunglasses and the couple seized up and their limbs started to go gray then their entire arms and legs. The torso was next and finally the face. They were clinging to each other both in a silent scream that would never be heard. I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over at the microwave clock it was five o'clock a.m. I sighed and laid back down hoping for sleep that I knew would never come. When it was finally seven everyone else woke up. I pretended to wake up to so they wouldn't worry that I hadn't gotten any sleep. Even though, I was expelled I still had to go to school. So I got into the normal routine: get dressed, brush hair, eat, brush teeth, leave. Meadow did the same. We left and got to school ten minutes before the bell rang. Kelly (ew) came up to me and said, "Oh look it's the tard and the tard's keeper."

"The only one here with a lower IQ than the color red is you," I shot back at her.

"Red is an inanimate concept. It doesn't have an IQ," she said smugly.

"Exactly," I said. Then the realization dawned on her.

"Ha ha. So funny, why don't you go join your little circus friends," she said to me.

"I would but they told me to tell you that they want you for their bearded lady," I said. She glared at me and walked away. I smirked and then the bell rang and I went to Mr. Dorsey's class. Mr. Dorsey was a guy in his late 30s with thinning brown hair and a shaggy beard. He was paralyzed from the waist down, so naturally he was in a wheelchair. He smiled when I came in. Even though I was dyslexic, had ADHD, and had a C+ average he treated me like I was his star student. I tried my hardest in his class even though I was still flunking. It was a passing period kind of. We got free time then started class when a bell rang 20 minutes later. I decided to take out my dream journal and write about my most recent dreams. Going through my dreams again, especially the second one was rather disturbing. The first bell rang just as I was finishing up the last sentence. The day went by pretty quickly. Then, the week went by quickly and soon I was staring the last day of school in the face. I walked up to Mr. Dorsey and smiled.

"I'm glad I was in your class this year. I'm sorry I won't see you next year. You're definitely my favorite teacher," I said to him.

"Thank you, Annie. I'm glad you were in my class this year. And I'm sorry about the expulsion," he said to me.

I shrugged and said, "It's okay. The way I think of things when unlucky stuff happens to me is someone always has it worse than me. So, I tend not to self-pity."

"I'm glad you see stuff that way. It's smart not to self-pity," he said to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Dorsey. The late bell is going to ring in a bit so I'm going to go sit down before class starts," I said. He smiled and nodded. I went and sat down at my desk. Class started and the day went by slowly. The final bell finally rang. I went out to my locker and got my stuff, excited that it was summer break, but slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be coming back next year. I always hated getting expelled, especially when I had to leave. I never did like school. I never did well on anything, except in band. I played the trombone; my band teacher said I was a prodigy. I've wanted to play the guitar for a while now, but I haven't gotten the chance yet. Once I had my backpack on and started to walk to the front doors, when I saw Meadow at her locker. I walked up to her and said, "Hey. Are you happy school's finally out and it's summer break?" She was always ecstatic when summer came.

"Absolutely. Positively," she said. I laughed when she said this because she was making fun of me when I answered yes to a yes or no question.

"Are you still making fun of me for that?" I asked. You see when we first met she asked me a question and I answered with an 'absolutely, positively' and ever since then she's made fun of me for it.

"Yes. Yes I am," Meadow said. We laughed for a little bit.

I sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you whenever." To be honest with you I wasn't sure I'd see her again. For one thing neither of us had cell phones. No email addresses, I didn't even know her address.

"Yeah. See you whenever," she said to me.

We each went our separate ways. I went out the front doors and to the bus stop. Not the school bus stops the normal bus stop. In the fifth grade my mom let me take the bus home on the last day, but only if I carried pepper spray, didn't talk to strangers, and came straight home. I had decided to make it a tradition to take the bus home on the last day of school. I sat in the back bus by the window mulling over my thoughts. My thoughts went from subject to subject until I thought about my dream from Monday night. I thought about the poor couple that had been petrified. I thought about what Medusa said. She said that the gods shouldn't have kept me alive, but lucky for her that they did. And apparently I was the 'key to the crumbling of Olympus'. Whatever the heck that meant. The bus stopped. Two people got off and in exchange for them three old hags with an air of evil around them got on. I suddenly got nervous. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets. I felt the little charm that had turned into a sword. I pulled it out and studied it. The charm was a miniature sword. It was simple but it had something inscribed on the hilt. It said _O okeanos._ The ocean, I easily translated. I didn't know how I had interpreted it so easily. It just came to me, I guess. I still had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. My senses were all on high alert. Not even for a second did I let them dull. After ten long minutes we finally got to my bus stop. I got off as quickly as possible. As soon as I got off I went to my apartment as quickly as my crutches would allow. I got there within five minutes. Impressive, right? Not really my building is only down the street from my bus stop. I got on the elevator and rode to my floor. I got off and went into my apartment. My mom was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey mom. How was work today?" Mom worked at a salon.

"Good. How was school?"

"Good," I said. She put her book down and came over to me. She helped me with my backpack and crutches. I had trouble with my backpack when I was standing on my crutches. Once my backpack was off I went over to the loveseat and sat down. "Only one more week with this stupid cast on," I said.

"And then off to camp," Mom said.

"Why are you shipping me off to some camp, Mom?" I asked.

"Don't think of it that way honey. And I've been selfish to keep you around me. This is the only truly safe place for you. I need to keep you safe. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do. Okay?" she said. I realized she just wanted me safe.

"Why would I be in more danger than others? Is the mob after me?" I said. My second question I didn't mean it. I asked it to make my mom laugh. My mom started laughing and answered, "No, no, nothing like that. But your just going to find when you get there."

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked with my best puppy dog look.

"Of course not. Where would the fun be in that?" she said with a laugh. I smiled and laughed, too.

k k k

A week later my cast was off and I had a long scar running from the back of my ankle to my knee. The doctors said I would have the scar forever and it probably wouldn't fade. Once I was home I started packing for camp. The camp went on all summer, so I had to pack a lot of clothes. I grabbed my favorite hoodie and checked the pockets for the sword charm. I quickly found it and put it in my jean pocket, I had a feeling I would need it later. After an hour of packing I was finally done. "Mom, I'm done packing," I yelled.

She walked into my room and said, "Okay, I'll take it down to the car. Make sure you didn't forget anything."

"Kay," I said. I looked around my room to see if I forgot anything. I saw my pillow and my beat up Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. My father had given it to me when I was born. I put it in my pillowcase, put on my shoes, walked to the car, and got in. On the way to Long Island Sound my mom and I talked about everything. We talked about school, TV shows, politics, actors, actresses, the Internet, global warming, the economy. Then we finally arrived at a large hill with a giant Christmas style pine tree at the top. There was a shiny golden fleece thingy hanging from a branch and a lizard thingy wrapped around the trunk of the tree.

"I'd go in with you but I can't," Mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Regular mortals aren't allowed in" my mom said. What was that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said.

I sighed and hugged my mom good bye. I got out of the car and got my one suitcase and pillow and started lugging it up hill. I turned around and said, "Bye mom. I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Annie. I love you too," she said.

Once I was half way up the hill my mom had left. I sighed and kept walking when I felt a chill in the air. I turned around and saw the three old hags from the bus. But, they weren't the same. They had leathery brown bodies with bat wings their hands and feet had sharp talons. " Did you really think you could hide from us, Andromeda?"

"I don't know," I said, feeling rather confused.

"Wrong answer," she hissed.

"Is there a right answer?" I'm not sure why I asked that maybe it was the ADHD. I know what you're thinking I'm an idiot. You are absolutely right. I knew I should have run as soon as I saw them. But, I think the thing that matter's is that I didn't. The leader of the three took flight and lunged at me. I dived out of the way at the last second. I pulled out my sword charm and instinct told me to press the hilt. As soon as I did it turned into the four-foot long sword that had saved my life. The leader lunged again and I swung when she was close enough. It passed through her with a _hiss_. She shrieked and crumbled into sand. The other two lunged. I wasn't so lucky with them. One of them slashed my side, and I screamed. The other one went straight for my face. I swung again hoping my luck hadn't run out yet. It hadn't, the same thing happened to the second one as the first one. The last one growled and approached slowly, wary of making the first move and ending up like her sisters. She was probably also waiting for me to weaken from my cut and the adrenaline rush to pass. So, I did the stupidest thing possible. I charged. At the last minute I rolled to the side and stabbed. She shrieked and turned to dust. Within a few minutes my adrenaline rush passed. As soon as it did I felt an intense pain where one of them had slashed me. I put my hand to my side and pressed. I looked at my hand and there was blood on it. I groaned and started to walk up the hill, but after awhile I dropped on to the grass and just lay there. I heard a shout in the distance, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the warmth of the sun, but I couldn't. All I could feel was pain. And for the second time in two freaking weeks I passed out.

**Good? Bad? Ok? Review on what you think, please. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
